Sweet Dreams
by Kitten2
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta work for the same company and have been told that they must travel for a business trip together...will they resist temptation?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's affiliates.

So she wished for a perfect life and happiness...but then again, who didn't? Everything she had known was changed from before and...she was lonely. Sighing, she pushed away her paper and pencils before leaning back in her chair. "God...why do I keep doing this to myself?"

"Hey woman, you've got mail from the front."

Looking up, she snorted and caught the letter thrown to her. "Thanks Vegeta, I'm sure this is all about getting fired."

"Who knows what it's about." Sitting on the edge of her desk, he waited for her to open the letter then groaned and looked away when she lifted her eyebrow. "Jeez Bulma, I didn't realize you were that private about your mail."

"Well, I happen to be very private when it comes to my mail, who knows, it might be something good."

"Right."

Rolling her eyes, she opened the envelope and took out the paper inside of it. "Wow...and I thought I was anonymous in this company."

"What is it?"

"Dunno...one of the computer geeks probably did this as a joke."

"Hey, I am one of those computer geeks."

"Sorry...maybe I should be more conservative with my stereotyping?"

"Probably."

"Wanna get off my desk?"

"Nah, I find it comfortable."

"Get off."

"Gonna make me?"

"Don't start with me right now."

"Come on woman, it couldn't have been that bad."

"I think it was very bad and cruel. Now get off of my desk."

Sliding off her desk, he leaned against it and met her gaze. "You hate men don't you?"

"You bet, they're all assholes. Women are bitches and kids are brats. I'd rather not have anything to do with anyone."

"What a wonderful plan for life."

"Thanks, I thought so myself. Now move."

"What was in the letter?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No."

"That's what I thought. You, my good man, are the epitome of asshole male qualities."

"Damn straight."

"Now leave."

"Sure thing." He turned to walk away then glanced back over his shoulder at her. "You need to get laid or something, I've never seen a woman half as uptight as you."

"Go away." She threw a paper ball at his back then returned to her work with a sigh. "Damn him."

Whistling softly between his teeth, he returned to his computer then grinned as he signed online.

"What the hell?" Seeing the IM screen appear on her screen, she clicked on it then read what was written. "No I'm not busy tonight. Who the hell?"

His grin grew as their conversation progressed. "I'm going to get you good this time woman."

"Hey Vegeta, what're you doing?" Marron walked over to his desk and leaned over the smooth surface, her low neckline allowing her breasts to spill out.

"Nothing, go away."

"Nothing? Really?"

Shutting his laptop, he glared at her menacingly then looked up in time to see Bulma stalk away from her desk. "Dammit. What do you want?"

"Dinner, maybe you over at my house tonight."

"Maybe sometime later."

"Not fair."

"Hey, I'm not a fair type of guy."

"Vegeta, some asshole's been messing with my computer and I can't get it to work." Bulma stopped by his desk then glanced at Marron. "Or are you too busy to help me?"

"Never too busy to help anyone."

"Great, help me get the damn thing running so I can finish working."

"No problem." Getting out of his seat, he nodded to the other woman then followed her swaying hips all the way back to her desk.

Turning around, she almost collided with him. "Hey, don't kill me here."

"Sorry." He shook his head to clear it then sat down in her chair. "Now then, what happened?"

"It just died on me all of a sudden and I was typing up a report."

"Ok..." Pushing back in the chair, he smiled quickly at her then got under the desk and started messing with the wires. "Try it now."

Sighing, she reached behind her computer and hit the on switch. The screen flickered to life, causing her to smile. "Thanks."

Staring up between her legs, he wished she wasn't wearing a skirt. "No problem." Sitting up, he hit his head on the bottom of the desk then smiled dreamily at the thought of what he could be doing at the moment instead of rubbing the bump on his head.

Moving out of the way, she let him out from beneath her desk then sat in her chair and opened her files. "Thank god, it saved before it turned off."

"If you have anymore problems don't hesitate to ask."

"I won't." Smiling at him, she felt an unfamiliar fluttering in her chest then looked away before getting back to work.

He returned to his desk and opened his computer. "Whoa..."

"Oh my god...is this guy serious?"

"Shit...how am I going to pull this one off?"

"A date...tomorrow night. He'll be wearing casual clothing and waiting outside the coffee shop. Wow...I hope I don't disappoint this guy."

"Man...she's going to freak if I show up there for her."

Playing with her hair, she bit her lip then sent her next message.

"God...she's cruel." Typing in his reply, he wondered if she would figure it out and try to beat the shit out of him. However, he wouldn't mind if she was straddling him and punching him. Her underwear were delicious. Nice black and lacy, not very concealing. Something he never expected out of her.

She came to work the next day with a smile on her face and her hair slightly limp from the rain.

He slid out from beneath her desk and lifted a brow when he saw her coming. "This isn't good." Sliding back under there, he watched her move around then her take a seat and scoot in. "Oh man." Groaning, he lifted the edge of her skirt then fell back against the front of her desk.

She wasn't wearing any underwear today.

"Man...that is so cruel."

"Hey Marron, have you seen Vegeta? I needed to see if he'd check out my computer today so I wouldn't lose any files."

"No, he went on a coffee break sometime ago and hasn't returned. Truthfully, I wouldn't be surprised if he took the new secretary down to the copy room."

"Yeah...that's a guy thing."

"You bet...although I wouldn't mind joining him in the copy room."

"Of course not." She moved forward more when the other woman walked away then lifted her skirt and resettled it on her legs. "My god...I can't believe I forgot underwear this morning."

"Neither can I." Watching her fingers tease the edge of her skirt, he seriously debated taking the new secretary down to copy room for a blowjob.

"Well...if he isn't going to show up, then I'll go find him."

He almost fell forward when she spread her legs to stand.

"Hi Goku...what do you need?"

"Papers for tomorrow."

"Ok...when do you need them?"

"One hour."

"Shit."

"Fuck that." He couldn't control it anymore.

Her eyes snapped wide open then slit slightly in pleasure as a pair of warm lips traveled along the inside of her thigh. "Oh...my god."

"Oh my god...she tastes like sugar."

Watching Marron walk by again, she smiled weakly then gasped when those lips reached her clit and an equally hot tongue snaked out to flick over the sensitive nub. Spreading her legs more, she moved forward until she was almost off the chair then started typing as best she could.

He groaned loudly and sucked harder, his fingers digging into her butt as he went stronger. Lapping up her sweet juices, he could feel her orgasm starting and her body quivering with excitement.

"Bulma, Goku needs to talk to you about those reports. Now, in his office." Yamucha banged his fist on her desk, causing both of them to jump.

Swearing softly, he rubbed his head then swore again when she started to peek.

"Right now. He's going to bitch if you stall any longer."

Narrowing her eyes, she fixed her skirt then got up and stalked away.

Looking around first, he slid out from beneath her desk then walked to his desk. Unfortunately he was paged also.

"Hey Vegeta, Goku wants you in his office too."

"Shit."

"I heard you were down in the copy room, was she any good?"

"Who?"

"The chick you were with?"

"Sweetest tasting woman I ever had." Smirking, he walked by the scarred man and into Goku's office. "You rang?"

"Good, now that both of you are here why don't you take a seat?"

Fidgeting nervously, she sat down then crossed her legs tightly.

Shooting an amused glance in her direction, he slid into his seat and lifted a brow. "So what's up boss man?"

"We've got a big client hoping to buy into our company and from the reports I've received, this client is looking for top quality workers."

"That counts her out."

"Vegeta!"

"What?"

She glared at him then met her boss's gaze coolly. "So why do you want to talk to us?"

"Contrary to what your associate thinks, you are one of the best workers in the company and sharp when it comes to difficult deals. Radditz told me you helped him on the Jones Reports."

"Helped sir? I did them for him because he said they were just practice."

"You do that well with things you consider practice?"

"Well...sometimes."

"Good, very good."

Clearing his throat, he sat up and caught his boss's gaze as well. "And why am I here sir?"

Goku smiled in bemusement then looked down at the file on his desk. "Another factor I picked up on in this deal was the number of female employees under this particular client."

"Sir?"

"There are none. In fact, the only woman working for the entire company is our client. You came highly recommended among the woman for being a smooth talker and fast worker when it comes to getting them to do what you want them to do."

"Uh sir...I don't know how that could be of any use to us."

"I'm getting there. As we all know the only woman in this company, besides the new secretary because she was getting my coffee today, that you have yet to seduce is Miss Briefs here. The only reason I'm putting you in a team is because I trust her not to sleep with you on the job and not to get in the way when you charm our client into completing the deal."

"Oh."

She was almost in tears by the time she hit her desk.

"Come on Bulma, I didn't mean anything by not trying to sleep with you."

"That's not why I'm crying."

"Then why?"

"Because everyone automatically assumes that I don't have a life and I have no sexuality whatsoever."

"I wouldn't go so far as saying you didn't have any sexuality...you just hide it well."

She burst into tears and walked away from him.

Yamucha stared after her then stopped by the shorter man. "What's wrong with her?"

"Something that has to do with being sexually active."

"Oh."

"And she doesn't have a life."

"Isn't that the truth? I heard she went home to her cat every day and never leaves her house until work the next day."

"Wow."

"Hadn't you heard that?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I have better things to do with my time than listen to gossip."

Stifling her sobs, she eventually calmed down then washed her face and returned to her desk. "I'm going home, I have a date tonight."

Vegeta choked on his coffee and looked at the clock. "Shit."

"Don't swallow so fast, you might kill yourself." Patting his back, she waltzed out of the building.

Marron passed right by her and blinked before stopping at his desk. "What's with her?"

"She's got a blind date."

"Oh...she's going to be stood up."

"Don't tell her that."

"Wouldn't dream of it. I think it'll do her some good."

"That's not a very nice thing to say."

"Why? She's the one who comes in here every day with a cheerful smile and never a bad moment. I'm tired of not seeing her depressed."

"You really missed her display of depression an hour ago then. She was crying up a storm."

"Damn."


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ yadda, yadda, yadda...y'all get the drift.

Author's Notes: Thank you to all of my reviewers, no matter which stories you review, this is the first time I've really gotten into writing the B/V fics and I find myself enjoying it immensely. If anyone thinks I might happen to need a beta reader, or thinks they can Beta for me, then email me and let me know. As for everyone else, thank you for reading, even if you don't leave a review. The only joy I get out of writing is knowing that you guys like to read it. You are what makes this worthwhile. Kudos for y'all!! ::grins:: Now, on with the fic.

Chapter Two: Blind date...

Waiting outside the coffee shop for some time, she looked at her watch and sighed when it started raining again. Going inside, she took a booth and smiled at the waitress. "Hey Candy, can I get a latte?"

"No problem Blu." The older woman smiled then shouted the order to the back of the shop. "So honey, why are you here at this time?"

"I'm supposed to meet a guy for a date tonight."

"Wow, is it serious?"

"I don't know...I haven't even met him yet...I think."

"Really? Did he give you any info?"

"Not good info, just that he'd be wearing casual clothing."

"Oh...honey...no. Why did you say yes to that type of date?"

"Because...he was interested in me and said he'd seen me around the coffee shop..."

"That's not a good thing dear."

"But..." Her lower lip started trembling while tears filled her eyes.

"Don't worry though, I'll help you find him." Candy smiled again then turned around with a sigh. "Oh boy...she's going to be hurt."

Playing with her latte, she finally finished it then looked at the clock before ordering a regular coffee.

Vegeta came in after she'd been there for a few hours and lifted a brow before stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans and walking over to her. "Still waiting?"

"Huh?" She looked up at him then down at her coffee. "No...we just didn't hit it off."

"Liar." Scooting into the seat across from her, he put his hands on the table then grinned at Candy. "Hey doll, can you get me a large coffee?"

"Sure thing babe."

"Thanks." Turning his attention back to her, he plucked her spoon from her fingers then set it down in front of him. "You're lying to me aren't you?"

"Everyone makes fun of me don't they?"

"No, why should they?"

Looking up at him, she met his questioning gaze then shook her head. "None of them like me, I rarely speak to anyone but you and that's because you obviously find it refreshing to have someone turn you down all the time."

"Now that's not true and you know it."

"Isn't it? Isn't that the only reason you talk to me? Isn't that the only reason everyone thinks there is something wrong with me? Because I say no to you?"

"Bulma...there is absolutely nothing wrong with you and I would be the first to admit that having you turn me down isn't the top item on my list. I personally don't listen to what the other people say about you unless they keep talking and even then...it's like listening to them talking about me. They never stop."

"Kind of like how you were supposed to be with the new secretary in the copy room?"

"A lot like that."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"What kind of secret? Is it going to get me fired?"

"I don't think it would..."

"Are you embezzling money from the company?"

She laughed, a genuine laugh, then shook her head. "I'm not quite that smart."

"Oh...well then, I guess you can tell me your secret."

Leaning forward, she motioned for him to come closer then spoke softly. "I almost had an orgasm in work today."

"Really? How did you manage that one?"

"I...it was the strangest thing really. I was getting ready to work on some reports for Goku and suddenly I can feel this guy...at least I hope it was a guy...kissing up my thigh."

"Really? And where were you?"

"At my desk. But the really strange thing is...he started eating me out right there and I swear I must have turned thirty different shades of red when Marron walked by several times. I think she knew."

"That's your big secret?"

"Yup...and I never found out who he was because...well...I had to leave before anything good happened."

"Before your orgasm?"

"Yeah...but that's not all of my secret."

"It isn't?"

"Nope."

"What else is there?"

"For one, I still haven't put on any underwear. For another...this is really embarrassing but...it would have been my very first."

"First what?"

"Orgasm."

"Oh damn." Getting up, he threw some money down on the table then smiled at her. "I gotta go back to work, I forgot my laptop."

"Were you even listening to me?"

"No, did I seem convincing?"

"Dammit, and you're saying that I'm a mean person."

"Sorry but this is important."

Watching him run out into the rain, she sighed then wiped a few tears from her face.

Glancing back at the coffee shop, he saw her sit down again then her shoulders start shaking with her sobs. "Oh damn..." Walking towards the shop again, he made a note to complain about consciences to whoever invented them.

She felt his hand on her shoulder then looked up at him. "Why do I always get treated badly?"

"Hey, don't feel bad, you aren't the only one."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Thanks." Smiling wetly, she paid for her coffee then started for home.

"Hey!" Running up behind her, he held out his hand to her then smiled when she took his hand tentatively. "There's no reason to walk is there?"

"I guess not."

"Great, I'll drive you home."

"But..."

"Where do you live?"

"Three buildings away from the coffee shop."

"Really?" He opened the door to his car then let her in the passenger side with a thoughtful look on his face. "I never knew that."

"It's the only place I can afford and it's convenient since I don't own a car."

"You don't own a car?"

"No."

"How...how do you get around and do things?"

"The same way I've been getting around for my entire life. I get rides from friends."

"You're a little eccentric."

"Thanks."

"I don't know about not owning a car though."

"The car never appealed to me."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Here it is." Waiting for him to pull over first, she got out then stuck her head inside. "I'd offer you coffee but I think I'm sick of it...want some cookies?"

"Sure."

Smiling, she headed up for her apartment.

Watching carefully, he found which key she used then noticed the fact that her apartment wasn't really locked, it was all for show. A ball of white and tan fur attacked him the second he stepped into the apartment.

"Carmel, stop that." Picking up her cat, she grinned apologetically at him then kissed the top of his head. "He's a real sweetheart but he loves dark clothing."

"Obviously." Looking down at his pants, he sighed then followed her into the kitchen. "Nice place."

"You're the first to see it."

"I feel privileged."

"Don't...I just rarely invite people over."

"I noticed."

"But then I don't have to worry about them ruining my work." Turning on the living room light, she walked over to a large canvas painting then set down her cat. "I've been working on this one for years."

"Damn." Studying the intricate detail, he felt awed then glanced sidelong at her. "You're very good."

"Thanks." Running her fingers over the canvas, she could feel the textured surfaces beneath her fingertips. "I worked hard to get it this far."

"I can see why you don't date."

"I used to date."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you date anymore?"

"He beat me until my mother found out."

"Who beat you?"

"My ex...it was a long time ago though."

"How long?"

"I hadn't even turned nineteen yet."

"Oh shit."

"He was a little unhappy with me to tell you the truth."

"Why?"

"Personal reasons."

"You wouldn't sleep with him?"

"Something like that."

"What is there like sex? There is nothing like sex and there isn't a thing you could say to make me think otherwise."

"Birth of your first child." She turned away from her painting and studied him through wet strands of her hair. "Definitely your first child and meeting her for the first time. In your case, I think the her doesn't apply since you probably seduced her into your bed already."

"You aren't very supportive."

"No, I suppose that I'm not."

"You can ruin anyone's good day."

"Indeed."

"And you definitely drive me crazy."

"Is that another sad attempt to get into my bed?"

"No...If I were trying to get into your bed, I think you'd know it."

"Alright, I'll believe you."

"Good." Moving away from her, he started for the door then stopped and looked at her. "I doubt you want anyone else to know about what happened in work today so I won't tell anybody."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Smiling, he opened the door and walked out.

Sighing tiredly, she turned off some of the lights then got ready for bed.

Looking up at her house for a while, he shook his head then walked to his car and went home.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do one of these? They seem so...blah...and they kinda seem pointless when y'all know I obviously don't own any rights to DBZ. ::sighs:: Oh well.

Author's Notes: Well, here's the third installment to this story, hopefully y'all will like this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And, if you have any story ideas that you would like to see me give a try...I'll be more than happy to do so! I'm open to input and am willing to try anything at least once.

Chapter Three: Business Trip...

"Hey Marron, could you get me a copy of those files for this deal?" Bulma glanced at the older woman and grinned.

"Yeah, what files do you need?" Looking over at the younger woman, Marron smiled then looked at her nails in thought.

"The information about the company and price ranges of their last attempts at merges with our people."

"Alright, how did your date go yesterday?"

"Huh?"

"I heard you had a date, how did it go?"

"Badly, he stood me up but I'm cool with that. I had a support group in the coffee house."

"That's cool." Walking away, the older woman rolled her eyes then smiled at Vegeta when he came in through the door. "Hey sexy man."

"What?"

"You got anything planned for tonight?"

"Yup, I plan to work until I drop."

"Darn, I was hoping you'd be free."

"Sorry babe, I'm going to busy working." Glancing at Bulma, he grinned then walked up to her desk. "Hey, you look awake this morning."

"I should, I got a full night's sleep."

"Sure you did."

"I did. And I wanted to thank you for talking to me last night...I needed the company."

"No problem. Got any problems with your computer today?"

"Not yet."

"Great, tell me if you do have any."

"I will."

Yamucha dropped a pile of papers on her desk, interrupting them. "Boss man says you have to go over these for him."

"Boss man gave me a different job dear, try again."

"Look, you're needed to finish these papers for the deal you're working on, I promise that I'm not lying."

"Fine." Picking up the papers, she looked them over then sighed before looking up at him. "I'll get to work on them."

"Great." Looking her over, he grinned then leaned closer. "How would you like to go out with me tonight?"

"How would you like to have this entire stack of papers shoved up your nose?"

"I'll take that as a no."

"Good idea."

Vegeta laughed softly when the other man walked away then looked at her. "You're a cold woman."

"Thanks, I try."

"How soon do you think we have to get started on this project?"

"I dunno."

Goku came into the room with a huge grin on his face. "Great news, I'm sending the two of you out to meet our client. You'll be leaving tonight for Montana."

They stared at him in shock then looked at each other.

"Sir...are you crazy?"

"What?"

"Why are you sending us out tonight?"

"Because our client is hoping to meet you tomorrow."

"Oh."

"I've booked the two of you into a good hotel that is close to the company."

"A hotel..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing sir...just wondering if you were speaking properly."

"Don't start with that boy, you better do your job right."

"Yes sir."

"Bulma."

She looked up at him questioningly.

"I'm trusting you to get this deal underway."

"Yes sir."

They were on their way to Montana within a few hours.

Clenching her fingers into fists, she tried to ignore the flight then glanced at Vegeta, who was flirting with a flight attendant. "Hey..."

Looking back at her, he lifted a brow then continued flirting with the attendant.

She sighed and closed her eyes before falling asleep slowly.

He glanced at her again and shook his head sadly before taking down the attendant's number. "Thank you, I will call you."

"I'm sure you will."

Grinning, he stuffed the number into his pocket then closed his eyes as well.

She was wide-awake for the landing and trying not to start hyperventilating as the plane touched down. Flying never agreed with her.

He was waiting for her by the gate then walked with her to get their bags. "You ok?"

"No...I hate flying."

"Then why did you agree to going?"

"Because I don't want to lose my job."

"Sounds like a good reason to me."

"Thanks, I thought it was smart."

"But if you're uncomfortable flying then you should have let someone else come with me."

"Oh no, he would have been very angry if I had said I wasn't going to do this job."

"Ah."

"I felt fine once the plane landed anyway."

"Great, now I don't have to comfort you."

"Not that you could comfort me."

"You doubt my abilities?"

"Yup."

"That's cold."

"I know."

"Really cold, I'm telling you that you have serious issues with hurting my feelings."

"Thanks, I was rather proud of the effect I had on men."

"Now that is another thing altogether."

"What?"

"Your effect on men."

"True, I don't affect them very much unless I threaten to hurt them."

"Now that isn't true."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but we can discuss this later."

"All right."

They arrived at their hotel sometime later. The next day they got ready for their meeting with the new client.

Bulma smiled at the older woman in front of her then glanced at Vegeta, who was still pissed that the woman had totally ignored him. "So you're determined to make this merger work?"

"Yes I am honey. If this works then I will have successfully completed my plans for this company."

"And you've done great from what I've read about your company."

"Thank you dear, I've been working on this company for a long time."

"I'm flattered to be allowed to deal with you on this merger."

"I've been honored to have a dedicated worker such as yourself with me."

"Thank you ma'am." She smiled again.

"I don't get it. It always worked before."

"Hey Vegeta, you'll be fine. There's a first...or second...time for everything."

"You don't understand. Very few women actually ignore me when I turn on the charm."

"Maybe you put on too much charm."

"How could I do that?"

"I don't know."

"You're not very helpful."

"Sorry."

"In fact, I don't know why I'm talking to you about this. You have no men skills whatsoever and you haven't dated since you were nineteen."

She blinked several times in shock.

"You've never had an orgasm before in your life and I'm willing to bet that the reason your ex boyfriend beat you was because you were a frigid bitch in bed."

Staring at him in disbelief, she lowered her gaze then got out of her seat and walked away.

Watching her, he swore then got up and followed her. "Bulma, I'm sorry."

She walked faster, tears running down her face. "No you aren't. You're just like everyone else, an asshole."

"Come on, I didn't mean it."

"Didn't you?"

"Well...not all of it."

"See! You automatically assumed that I was an ice queen when it came to sex."

"Sorry."

"And this is all because I won't sleep with you."

"Well...it's definitely part of the problem."

"Why? Because I'm not loose and I don't sleep with everyone?"

"No."

"Then what reason did you have to say that?"

"Because I want you and you keep brushing me off, no matter what I do."

"Then maybe you should try a different tactic."

"Right, what would work to get you?"

"Try something different and new."

"Something new huh?" Grabbing her arm, he spun her so she was facing him then grinned before lowering his mouth to hers.

Her fingers trembled slightly as she lifted them to his face and tentatively touched his cheek.

Slowly breaking off the kiss, he reluctantly released her bottom lip then smiled against her lips. "Was that different enough for you?"

"Yes." Opening her eyes, she met his gaze then smiled again.

He lowered her to her bed and slowly nibbled along her neck, biting and nipping her skin as his lips traveled downward. Fingers flying, he unbuttoned her shirt then pushed it off her shoulders before lowering his mouth to her skin again.

Panting softly, she tangled her fingers in his hair and arched her back upwards as his tongue teased her collarbone. This was so right...she couldn't believe that she had turned him down so many times before. Why had she turned him down in the first place?

"Woman...we need to stop this." His breathing was ragged and his voice was harsh as he spoke.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Nipping down her tummy, he darted his tongue into her navel then started working her skirt down her hips. He smiled when he got her skirt past her hips then ran a hand over her belly. "Cute."

Blushing, she put her hands over her belly to hide it. "I have a few flaws."

"No...you're perfect."

"Hardly but thanks anyway."

He sighed then stopped working on her skirt. "You really know how to ruin the mood don't you?"

"Yeah." Smiling sadly, she pushed him off of her and pulled her skirt back up before rebuttoning her shirt. "And I finally realized why I kept turning you down."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're a liar."

"When did I lie to you?"

"Just now...please go away."

"Fine." Walking to the door, he looked back at her then sighed before leaving.

Feeling tears welling in her eyes, she flopped onto her bed then cried until she fell asleep.

He got a little drunk that night but was fine...and not alone the next morning. In fact, he came out of his room at the same time she was coming to wake him up.

"Hey Vegeta, I wanted to talk to you about last night."

"I..."

"I'm sorry for calling you a liar...you never have lied to me...unless I missed something during one of our conversations."

"No...maybe..."

Her eyes narrowed slightly then her eyebrows shot up as she studied him carefully. "Did you get drunk last night?"

"Yeah."

"You look like hell."

"Gee, thanks."

"And you've got hickeys on your neck."

"No I don't."

"Don't give me that crap, you have hickeys on your neck and I can see marks where someone was digging their nails into your skin."

"Ok..."

Shaking her head, she backed away from him then walked off, trying not to cry.

Watching her, he frowned then sighed before going back into his room to check the damage done to his body. The woman who'd come back with him was already gone but the bed-sheets were still rumpled from their activities.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's affiliates.

Author's Notes: I'm elated that everyone likes this story...and as for the other's I've put out, I will get them updated as soon as possible. Kinda hard to juggle writing, my job, and my 9 week old, but i shall prevail!!

"All right, so we're going to finish going through with the merger and you're company will benefit from what you're doing." Bulma smiled happily as she finished her last conference with the owner of the company making the merger.

"Thank you for being so helpful with this whole thing, I know you must be tired from all the work."

"No, I'm so far from tired I could be considered overactive. Unlike my esteemed colleague, I don't get distracted easily."

"He chases anything in a skirt does he?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm..." Lifting her eyebrow, the older woman studied the girl in front of her then smiled. "How would you like to have lunch with me?"

"I...sure, I'd love to."

They were sitting in a nice restaurant when her client asked the first question.

"You like this man don't you?"

"Mrs. Smith, I don't know what you're talking about."

Mrs. Smith laughed softly then lit a cigarette. "I know exactly what I'm talking about. During the two weeks you two have been here, I have seen you so depressed it could have made me cry. The only reason I can see you being depressed about would be if you liked him."

"I...I do like him."

"Then go after him."

"I can't...he's not interested in me and he's lied to me every time we've talked. Except in the coffee shop the night before we came here. He drove me home and was the only person to see my artwork. I never felt as good as I had felt when he said that I was a good artist. It was like having my first crush all over again...but he didn't end up the way my first crush ended up."

"What happened with your first crush?"

"We dated for several years and I never had...intercourse with him so he started beating me during our second year together. By the time I had graduated from high school, I was convinced that I deserved every punch, kick, and slap I received. When my mother found out about it...she killed him. She was put in jail for it but got out on self-defense because he was going to hit her with a baseball bat that he'd been using on me."

"Oh my god...how did you survive all of this?"

"I barely did survive it. I thought I had loved him and had to start seeing a shrink until I got over the emotional trauma in my life. It took me nearly three years for the whole thing to fade...but sometimes I have dreams about him and I'll wake up in tears. It's like he's still alive and I can feel him...hurting me."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, I'm not. I'm so happy that it's all over and I don't have to live through it anymore."

"Have...have you ever had another relationship since then?"

"No...I protected more than my heart since then."

"You're a virgin aren't you?"

"Yeah...I'm twenty-five and a confirmed virgin."

"You'll be very put-out when you finally have sex."

"I'm not planning on ever having sex. No man wants me and all of them think I'm crazy anyway."

"My dear girl, I don't know what you're talking about. When you two came into my office yesterday, I was almost embarrassed by the way he kept watching you. He wants you and I daresay that he might love you. It's up to you whether or not you'll find out if it's true."

"I'm afraid of finding out that he doesn't want me. Did you know that I almost slept with him the first night here?"

"Really? Is that how he got all those hickeys?"

Lowering her gaze sadly, she felt tears pricking her eyes as she shook her head. "No...I never got around to that with him. He got drunk that night because...I kicked him out of my room and called him a liar."

"Why?"

"He told me I was perfect."

"Oh...poor child. He does think you're perfect. If you can't see it in his eyes then you've been blinded by what your ex used to do to you."

"I..." She felt tears running down her face then burst into silent sobs. "I never had a man look at me that way before. I'm not used to it."

"Shh...honey, it'll be just fine, you'll see. Why didn't he come with you today?"

"Because we got into another fight and I slapped him."

"You slapped him?"

"He kept saying that I was flaunting myself in front of other men while we were in the pool. I wasn't doing anything at all and he got angry about something before throwing his towel on the ground and stalking off. The next thing I knew, he was standing next to my chair, scowling while I read my book. He grabbed my book and threw it in the pool...I was so confused."

"Were you wearing a bikini?"

"No...I had on a tankini and he didn't like it. When I protested about him throwing my book in the pool, he snorted then walked away again. Then he glared at me while I salvaged what remained of my book. I just didn't understand what his problem was."

"How many men were there?"

"Like...ten or fifteen."

"How old?"

"Ranging from...early teens to late forties...why?"

"That's the problem dear."

"But...there were other women there."

"And were they housewife looking women?"

"Kind of."

"Did you ever feel like someone was talking about you while you were there?"

"Once or twice."

"He was jealous then. All those guys were adding fuel to his fire when they started talking about you."

"Oh."

"And I'll bet there were a few comments about your legs and your butt."

"My butt?"

"Yes dear. Generally men will say things like, I want some of that ass...it enrages boyfriends more often than not. I'll bet he was afraid you were going to end up in a room with one of them."

"But..."

"And acting innocent about the whole thing enraged him more because he thought you were being coy. You say he chases women all the time yet he also asks you out a lot?"

"Yes...but what does..."

"It has everything to do with his normal dating game. He's probably used to all the games women play to get men to go after them and you...you're confusing to him."

"I never knew."

"Of course not dear. He's a man and men rarely let it known that they're confused. Now, what else happened that day?"

"Well...I went out to dinner with him in an effort to make him feel better but it only made him angrier and we got into our fight when we left the restaurant."

"What started it?"

"Me I suppose. I remember dropping my wallet and getting it then some man coming up to me and saying something I never caught. Then he starts walking away and growling obscenities under his breath that were rather insulting to me and any man that came near me."

"Really?"

"Yeah then I started yelling at him about how he'd been acting the whole day. He just stared at me blankly then frowned and said I was nothing but a tease. I was nothing but a fucking tease and he hoped I got what I was after. I slapped him then stared at him in horror because I thought he'd hit me." She shook her head then took a sip of her wine. "He just closed his eyes slowly before opening them and looking at me so sadly before tapping my nose with one finger and walking away. He made me feel like a little kid who had just talked back to their father."

"I thought as much. That boy is infatuated with you."

"I...never expected him to like me."

"Well!" Mrs. Smith grinned then leaned forward after putting her cigarette out. "This is great because I have just the thing for you to do."

"What?"

"You're going to..."

::::::well, there's an evil cliffhanger if i've ever done one before::::


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ or any of it's affliliates...

Author's Notes:  The reason that i'm able to get this story put out so fast is that, it's prewritten, all i need to do is choose the section i wanna take out and go from there.  Anyway, hope y'all enjoy this chapter and the next shall be out before you know it. 

Vegeta sighed tiredly and ran his fingers through his hair while waiting for Bulma to return to their plane gate. He'd been angry with himself for losing his temper with her but when she'd slapped him...he had realized just how stupid he'd been acting. She had been so dammed beautiful in that swimsuit that he'd lost reason when he heard several of the young businessmen talking about her. Challenging them would have been pointless since he couldn't say they were talking about his girlfriend so he'd taken it out on her. After dinner, when that man had offered her money to sleep with him, he had gotten angry again and told her she was a tease because she hadn't even told the guy no. Hell, she probably hadn't even heard the guy; she was so engrossed in picking up her wallet. Sighing again, he looked up when he heard the boarding call for their plane then looked around for her.

She watched him from a distance then smiled and walked over to the boarding gate without her suitcases. "Hey Vegeta."

"Great, are you ready to go yet?"

"I'm not going."

"What?" His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What the hell are you talking about? Of course you're going."

"No I'm not. Mrs. Smith gave me a job offer and I'm taking it."

"But...you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because...our company needs you. What will Yamucha do without you to do all of his work?"

"He'll survive." She felt tears prick her eyes then smiled cheerfully again. "There really isn't a good reason to come back."

"What about your artwork?"

"I can start over again."

"Carmel?"

"I can get a new cat."

"The ladies in the coffee shop?"

"I'll write them."

"All of your stuff..."

"I can get it brought here...and I can get them to bring Carmel also."

"Marron will miss talking to you every day."

"I really doubt it."

"Umm..."

"Come on Vegeta...I have nothing there and I can start over here. I might even get a car."

"I thought cars didn't appeal to you?"

"They don't, but I'll need one once I start work here. She even offered to set me up with her nephew. He's supposed to be a millionaire."

"She can't set you up with him..."

"Why not? I'm single and, according to her, quite attractive. I have nothing to lose with this."

"But..."

"LAST CALL FOR FLIGHT # 149 TO NORFOLK."

They both looked up as the intercom sounded again.

"Well Vegeta? Why should I go home again?"

"I...I don't know. If it makes you happier with the damn millionaire then I hope you have a wonderful life."

"Thanks, I will. And I won't have to deal with you constantly asking me out."

"Yeah well, I might just take up Marron on her offer and get together with her."

"Oh..."

"She does have a killer body."

"..."

"And she's uncommonly beautiful. She might be a great lay."

"That's nice."

"I'll be sure to let you know when it happens."

"Thanks, I'm sure I'll care."

"I know you won't, you don't care about anything."

"Yup, I'm an unfeeling ice bitch."

"Yes you are."

"And I'm not a great lay."

"I can't say anything about that."

"I'm not pretty, and guys really don't like me. I think she was saying that to make me feel better."

"Whoever said you weren't pretty was lying his ass off."

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Yeah...but that doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore. Bye Bulma, I've got a plane to catch." Grabbing his bag, he headed for the gate.

"Vegeta..." Watching him, she could feel the tears running down her face. Turning around, she hugged her stomach and started walking away.

Stopping right outside the gate, he smiled sadly. "Hey Bulma, I would miss you too."

"No you wouldn't you liar."

"Yeah I would...you're the only person who talks to me without expecting something of me."

"Oh..." She didn't turn her head when she answered. "You're full of shit Vegeta."

"I might be full of shit but at least I'm not giving up my life like you are."

"I'm not giving up my life...I'm giving up..."

"What are you giving up? Certainly not on love, you don't have a heart. It can't be sex; you don't have a sex life. So what is it you're giving up?"

"I'm not sure...I thought I knew what I wanted once."

"You're still a kid, you'll never know what you want."

"I'm not a kid."

"Don't kid yourself Bulma, I know you."

"If you knew me then you wouldn't be acting like an asshole because you would know that I hate that."

"I know you hate me. You've always hated me and I tried, like a fool, to get you to notice me. But hey, you're getting your dammed millionaire and I'm going back home."

"Of course." Closing her eyes, she imagined life without him then shook her head. "Goodbye Vegeta."

"Saying goodbye is for the weak."

"I must be a very weak person then."

"I'll see you around."

"No you won't." Walking away, she cried harder then ran off.

Watching her, he sighed. "I love you Bulma...that's why I didn't want you to stay here." Boarding the plane, he took his seat.

"I really don't know why you didn't just go after her boy."

He looked up as Mrs. Smith took the seat beside him. "What?"

"Why didn't you go after the poor girl?"

"Why should I have gone after her?"

Sighing, the older woman folded her hands over her knee then looked out the window. "You know, this is a wonderful place to live...very romantic during the winter and summer...is perfect. I always found it was the perfect place for young lovers just starting out."

"Yeah well...I'm not starting out with anyone."

"Ah, that's right, you let her go."

"Let who go? Bulma?"

She lifted a brow.

"She hates me."

"Are you so sure about that?"

"Of course...I'm always sure when a woman hates me. You hate me."

"I don't hate you boy."

"Then why did you totally not fall for..."

"I'm happily married and used to those moves. My husband was the expert."

"Oh."

"Besides, I think you're making a huge mistake."

"I..."

"Let me tell you a little story about our friend here."

"Umm."

"But maybe we should get off the plane first."

"Good idea." Grabbing his bags, he ran off the plane behind her then followed her to her limo while listening to what she was telling him.

"So she was doing this to find out how you really felt. Unfortunately the poor girl doesn't understand how to see the signs."

"What signs?"

"Of a man desperately in love."

"I wouldn't go so far as saying I was desperately in love with her...but I do love her."

"Of course you do boy."

"Was there anything else?"

"No...I think she'll let you know the things I didn't tell you. Some things aren't meant to be said by others."

"So...where is she?"

"I have a nice little cabin that she's staying in for the weekend. She had planned on going back home after extra time away from everyone else."

"But she said..."

"Exactly what I told her to say. Some of the things she said were from her own mouth but the rest were my words."

"Oh..."

"She's a lovely girl isn't she?"

"Yeah...and she has the cutest stomach I've ever seen."

"Oh, so you saw her stomach?"

"Among other things...that she doesn't know about yet."

"Such as?"

"There are some things best not told."

"Don't mock me boy."

"Did she ever tell you about something that happened to her the day she got put on this deal?"

"No."

He grinned then lifted a brow. "I almost gave her an orgasm...and it would have been her first."

"Really?"

"Yeah but she doesn't know it was me. I was...messing around with her computer and didn't want to get caught so I hid beneath her desk again. Sometimes she gets very daring...I like it when she isn't wearing underwear."

"She's a wild one."

"She tasted like sugar."

"Sweet and pure?"

"Yeah...how did you know?"

"You don't get any purer than sugar dear."

"True."

"Now then, I'm going to have my driver take us to the cabin and drop you off. I'll be hoping to see the two of you on Monday."

"Yes ma'am."

"And don't screw up this time. Tell her how you feel so she doesn't feel so bad about loving you."

"Yes ma'am."


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its affilliates...

Author's Notes: Alright people, this is a lemon chapter, and, the last chapter of this part of the story. I'm thinking about writing a sequal so, if you wanna see one, let me know and I'll get right on it. Till then, I'll work on the other stories and get them out as quickly as possible. Now, read, and enjoy!!

Bulma sighed sadly as she folded her panties then got off the bed, brushing her hair. Singing softly, she watched herself in the mirror. "Desperate for changing, starving for truth, I'm closer to where I started chasing after you. I'm falling even more in love with you. I'm letting go of all I held on to. I'm standing here until you make me move and hanging by a moment here with you."

"There's nothing else to lose...nothing left to say..."

Her eyes widened when he appeared in the doorway of her room. Turning quickly, she clutched her brush in her hands then stared at him. "What are you doing here?"

Smiling, he walked up to her and cupped her chin in his fingers. "I'm falling even more in love with you. I'm letting go of all I held on to. I'm standing here until you make me move...hanging by a moment here with you."

"I..."

"Have you ever wondered about those letters you got in the office and why I was the one always bringing them to you?"

"The..."

"Yeah, childish secret admirer love letters. I sent all of them."

"But..."

"And the guy who wanted to meet you at the coffee shop...he showed up a little late because he was stuck working...and he wasn't sure how you'd react if you saw him."

"Vege..."

"And he always wondered how you felt about him. He always thought you hated him."

"I...I don't hate you."

"I know you don't. If you hated me you wouldn't have put up with me for so long."

"Yes..."

Covering her mouth with his own, he silenced her then teased her lips apart with the tip of his tongue.

Moaning softly, she parted her lips then met his tongue with slow...tentative strokes of her own tongue. Her fingers tightened around her brush then loosened, allowing it to fall to the ground as she put her arms around his neck. Feeling his fingers slipping her robe from her shoulders, she put her arms down and shrugged it off before burying her fingers in his hair.

Running his hands down her back, he slanted his mouth in another direction then slowly massaged the base of her back as he broke off the kiss. "I love you Bulma."

Smiling, she nipped his lips again then helped him remove his jacket. "I love you too...but you better have a condom with you because I don't buy them."

"I came prepared." Pulling a box from the pocket of his jacket, he grinned then tossed the jacket onto a chair. "Just for you."

"Good." Untying her robe, she hesitated a moment then met his gaze as he took her hands away from it, allowing it to drop. Embarrassed, she blushed beneath his stare then looked back at him when he started unbuttoning his shirt. Reaching up, she loosened his tie then tossed it to one side while he tossed his shirt away, leaving him in a wife beater and his slacks.

He kicked off his shoes then took a moment to remove his socks before starting on his belt.

Her eyes widened for a second while he coiled the belt then softened when he threw it into a corner and undid the fastenings for his slacks. Watching his slacks fall to the ground, she slowly let her eyes travel upward then grinned when she saw his boxers. "Cute."

They had little frogs on them.

"I hoped you would like them since you pointed them out to me the other day."

"You were paying attention?"

"I pay attention to everything you say."

"Oh..." Letting him push her back onto the bed, she squeaked when he pushed everything off the bed. "Hey now...I had breakables in there."

"Did you hear anything break?"

"Nope."

"Then they're fine." Yanking his wife beater over his head, he threw it on the floor then lowered his mouth to hers again.

She kissed him back with everything she felt for him then gasped when he started down her neck then further.

Darting his tongue into her navel, he grinned then nipped down her belly until he reached her womanhood. Lifting his gaze to hers, he smiled then totally passed her soaked crotch.

Her eyes widened in surprise when he started kissing up the inside of her thigh then closed, her hips bucking, as he started sucking on her clit.

He kept it up until he heard the gratifying sound of her screams of pleasure and release. Licking his lips, he crawled over her body and slowly let her get accustomed to his weight before nibbling on her neck. "All for you."

"Oh...Vegeta...that was wonderful."

"I'm glad to know that." Pulling off his boxers, he grabbed a condom and rolled it on before meeting her eyes again.

She was staring at him in fear.

"What's wrong?"

"I..."

Smiling, he kissed her softly then harder when she moaned. Positioning the head against her opening, he broke off the kiss and started sliding into her.

She tensed up then relaxed when his fingers teased her nipples playfully.

Pulling out slightly, he thrust forward again then pulled out before thrusting completely inside of her.

Screaming, she bucked her hips, trying to throw him off of her then cried softly while he brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her tears away. "It hurts...no one said it would hurt this badly..."

"Shh...I promise it won't hurt for long." Pulling out slowly, he looked down between him then groaned when he saw the blood on the condom. "You're a virgin aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Well...at least I know I'm your first." Kissing her again, he got her relaxed again then started his rhythm over.

She climaxed several times that night and cried every time he groaned her name into her hair. By morning, she was lying in his arms and smiling happily.

Shifting his body, he curled his arm around her shoulders and stroked her hair absently before glancing at her. "You're perfect you know."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I really love your hair and eyes and mouth...then your cute little belly. I'll bet it'll get even cuter when you finally get pregnant."

"No...I doubt my stomach could get cuter." Blushing softly, she buried her face in his neck then straddled his waist and smiled down at him. "You are very perfect."

"Nah, I could use some work."

"And where could you use work?" She ran her hands over his upper body then down his arms. "I don't think anyone could compare to you."

"You forget that most of the men in our company do karate and workouts everyday."

"No...I never realized that."

"I do."

"Do what?"

"Karate and working out. I do that twice a day."

"Oh..." Trailing the tip of one finger down his chest, she leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Then you have too much free time."

"Maybe." Nipping her lips, he grinned then pulled a new condom from the box. "We're going to run out of these before this afternoon."

"Of course." Waiting a moment, she watched him slide the condom on then slowly mounted him. "God..."

When they finally returned to their hometown, they decided to miss a day of work and spend it together in her apartment before showing up in work at the same time the next day.

Walking back from the copy room, she glanced at him from the corner of her eye and smiled shyly before sitting in her desk and starting her work on the computer.

Smiling back, he watched her get the computer ready then frowned when someone got in his line of sight. Looking up, he lifted a brow in question when Marron glared at him. "What?"

"You never gave me that damn answer about coming over to my house."

"You want an answer?"

"Yes."

"I will never come over to your house unless I managed to become so desperate that my dick would shrivel because I needed a woman so badly."

Eyes widening, the offended woman slapped him then stalked away angrily.

Her head snapped up immediately when she heard the slap then her eyes went straight to him. "What was that all about?"

Grinning, he got up and walked over to her desk before sitting on the edge. "I told her, under no uncertain terms, that I would not show up at her house if I could help it."

"That's cold."

"I know it."

"Want to sneak out early today?"

"No...I'm going to leave at the normal time so no one figures it out right away."

"You don't think the ring would give it away?"

"I doubt it. Everyone seems a little too blind to notice the rock on your finger."

"It isn't a rock...it's a chip."

"A teeny snippet of diamond, I know."

"I like it."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Although I really don't think Goku would approve."

"I really don't care what he thinks about our relationship."

"I know you don't."

"And you know what."

Smiling, she looked up at him expectantly. "What?"

Leaning forward, he kissed her softly then pulled away slowly. "I love you."

Her smile grew brighter even as she ran her fingers down the side of his face then kissed him softly again. "I love you too."

Yamucha walked up to them and lifted a brow when they looked at him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much man, what's going on with you?"

"I dunno Vegeta, that's why I was asking."

"Ah."

"So?"

"So what?"

"What's happening with the two of you?"

"Nothing more than normal, right Bulma?"

"Absolutely right."

"So...could you get back to work then?"

"I guess so." Sliding off of her desk, he grinned at her then walked back to his own desk.

Watching the smaller man walk away, he shrugged then turned back to her. "So, you up for a date on Friday?"

"No, I'm quite busy."

"With who?"

"Myself and my cat."

"Oh yes, the legendary cat."

"My cat is not legendary."

"Whatever you say." Shrugging again, he shoved his hands into his pockets before walking away to find Bulma, who hadn't turned him down yet.

Watching from behind his office window, Goku grinned then turned back to Mrs. Smith, who was sitting in the chair behind him. "So how long do you think it'll take them to really find out that you're my mother-in-law?"

Mrs. Smith shrugged, a smile on her face. "Probably a few weeks, if not months or years. I like those two, they make a very handsome couple."

"Indeed...and I'm quite happy to see he finally got the nerve to propose to her. He almost gave up on her last month."

"As I've said before, they're a perfect couple and they love each other. Now when do you think everyone is going to figure out that they're engaged?"

"Probably not until they get married. Did you find out when that was?"

"In two months. Vegeta was thrilled that I helped him with his second chance with her and invited me personally."

"Do you think he'll screw it up?"

"Nope. He's too smart for that."

"Glad to hear it."


End file.
